Infamous and Irresistible
by Shorty22133
Summary: After her mother's death, Bella Swan becomes sarcastic and closed-off. Can the famous singer Jasper Whitlock find the true Bella under her layers of pain? suck at summaries. R&R! ADOPTED FROM GardeniasInHand! ******THIS STORY IS NOW UP FOR ADOPTION! PM me if interested.******
1. Chapter 1

Infamous and Irresistible

* * *

Chapter One

BPOV.

I stepped out of my car and breathed deeply, letting the warm air of June fill my lungs. School had just gotten out and I had just arrived home. I had graduated high school less than two hours ago and to celebrate my new freedom and the long summer coming up, I was going inside my house to take a well-deserved nap. I had kept up my grades and had gotten my letter of acceptance into the University of Washington back in May. I couldn't wait to start in the fall, but I fully intended to have many adventures this summer.

I walked up the steps to my front door and unlocked it. Charlie was at the grocery store, buying food for my graduation party. I dragged my exhausted ass up the stairs and flopped on my bed, fully clothed. I was out like a light as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

This is only the first chapter…written by GardeniasInHand.. May change it slightly, but the plot is all hers through Chapter 7!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's chapter 2. Changed it a little… added to it. Hope you like it! Majority of the story was written by GardieniasInHand. ADOPTED!

* * *

Chapter Two

It was a lovely dream. It wasn't about anything in particular, just very peaceful. I wanted to stay in this world of sunshine and freedom and happiness forever, but, just my luck, my cell phone rang. I grumbled a string of profanities as I sat up and snatched the stupid, incessant little device off of my night stand.

"Hello?" I barked into my phone, half awake and irritated.

"Hey Bells. It's Jessica. Are we still on for that party?"

"Yeah, sure." I sighed, Ugh, I really didn't want to have this stupid party, but Charlie insisted. I had tried to convince him that I just didn't want to have the party, but unfortunately all my attempts had failed. Jessica's voice pulled me away from my inner ranting.

"Can I bring some people?" Her voice was chipper, which irritated me even more, but I agreed.

"Sure. Just not a lot. Charlie would freak. Do you know if Angela's coming?" I asked.

"Um, yeah, she said she would. Plus, she's chips and dip girl. She has to come." Jess informed. I rolled my eyes, though I knew she couldn't see me.

"Okay, well I'll see you later, Jess."

We hung up and I trudged downstairs to start setting up. Glancing at the clock, I figured I had about an hour to put up decorations. I put streamers hanging from the ceiling and I set up our dining room table with every kind of chips and soda known to teenagers. I put black plastic garbage bags over all the windows in the kitchen and the living room, pushed all the furniture against the back wall, and hung a disco ball from the ceiling. I was just hopping down from the chair when the front door opened and Jess came in, along with about ten people I didn't know.

"Um, Jess," I said, walking up to her. "Who are these people?"

"Don't you remember Stefan, and his brother Damon, their friend Matt and his girlfriend Caroline, Caroline's roommate Bonnie, Bonnie's friend Elana and-" I cut her off and dragged her into the kitchen.

"Jess, I don't know these people. Charlie's gonna flip. He just thought it was going to be me and him and a couple of friends, not the entire fucking student body!"

"Whoa, chill," said one of the boys, I think it was Matt. The way he spoke left no doubt in my mind that the boy was a bit drunk.

I put my hand on my hip and flung my hip out to the side, raising my eyebrows at him. He looked at the floor and mumbled something. Jess chuckled and turned to look at me.

"Listen, Bella, you need to get out and live once in a while. Take the stick out of your butt and come dance with us." She pushed past me and entered into the living room. Plugging in her iPod, she blasted the sound, giving me no further room for argument. I scowled at her back and grumbled under my breath.

While I have a minute, let me explain a couple of things about Jessica. On the first day of my freshman year of high school, a frantic girl came running up to me, asking for a tampon. I had thought it was a good idea to come prepared, so I happened to have many. I gave her one and she proceeded to thank me, God, and every other deity. I sat with her that day at lunch and that's where I met Angela. Angela, Jessica, and a bunch of other students at the table had all known each other since grade school, but they all welcomed me. That weekend, Jessica, Angela, and I all went shopping in Port Angeles. Jessica insisted on going to many clothing stores, but finally, Angela took a stand and said we should check out the book store. From then on, she and I were pretty much inseparable. I sat with them every day at lunch, but I had a very different relationship with Angela than I did with Jessica. Jessica is not someone I would tell my secrets to, deep or not. She is energetic and flits between hanging out with us and hanging out with other groups of people. She is sort of flaky and unreliable, but she's funny and she introduced me to the wonders of a push-up bra.

Angela, on the other hand, is quiet. She would much rather spend all day in a bookstore, just like me. I feel comfortable around her, like I can talk to her about anything, and I do. She is my confidant. I have cried on her shoulder many times and in return, I taught her everything she knows about computers; I consider myself something of an expert.

However, with Jessica's music blasting through my whole house, it became increasingly difficult to form a coherent thought, much less carry on a conversation. At the first opportunity, I dashed up the stairs and into my room. I had been sitting on my bed, re-reading Wuthering Heights for the thousandth time when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells, its Angela. I don't think I'm gonna be able to make it." **_Uh oh_**.

"Oh, how come?" I asked. She didn't sound so good.

"Well, considering I just spent the last two hours turning my stomach inside out, I didn't think you'd want me there."

That made sense. I didn't want to risk getting sick myself, and I knew she'd be miserable if she came. Hell, I don't want to do anything but curl up and go to sleep when I get sick. Perhaps it was for the best for everyone if she stayed home.

"Oh, well Jess is gonna flip, but I totally understand. Feel better Ang." I assured and after a quick goodbye, we hung up.

After a while, I figured I'd head downstairs. It was supposed to be my party after all, despite the fact that so far, I knew only two of the guests: my dad and Jessica. As I trudged downstairs, I heard a familiar song coming from Jess's iPod. Weaving through the crowd, I made my way over to her iPod, and bend down to read the impossibly small print.

All the Small Things by Jasper Whitlock.

Oh, duh. No wonder this song was familiar. The radio had been playing this song about six times a day for the last week since its release. Normally, I get really bored and irritated by a sing if I hear it more than once a day, but this song refused to get old to me. The tune had been going through my head all week and I was surprised to find I didn't mind having this song stuck in my head. It was somehow comforting. Next to the song title, I could just make out the album cover. On it was a guy and he looked really cute, but you'd need a magnifying glass to even begin to see it.

"Do you like this song?"

Startled, I turned and saw Jess behind me. "I guess," I said, shrugging.

Jess looked at me for a couple of seconds, deliberating. Then, she grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs. She ran over to my computer and typed in his name in Google images. What sprung up was not what I had expected at all. I had expected some dude with make up and a sort of Gothic, tragic look. I mean seriously, how many hot guys are named Jasper. I didn't even think you named a person Jasper. But, what I saw was not what I had expected at all. He was very tall, certainly more than six feet, I could tell right away. He had dirty blond hair that fell in haphazard waves around the most intense, piercingly blue eyes I had ever seen. It sounds totally stupid, but it looked like this pixel copy of Jasper was trying to stare into my soul. Through his shirt, I could tell that he was well muscled. He wasn't huge and buff, but he was toned and muscular with a flat stomach and I'll bet my computer and pathetic college fund he had a six-pack.

"Well," Jess demanded. "Do you like him?"

"I guess. I mean, he's handsome." I shrugged indifferently because, realistically, how much can you tell about a person from a bunch of pictures and album shots. Besides, it was his songs that spoke to me.

'Oh, don't kid yourself Bella, you totally think he's hot,' said my conscious annoyingly in my head. I had only heard a few of his songs, but they captivated me and drew me in. But, I would never admit that to Jess. I still couldn't believe that I had never looked him up on Google before. Jess's voice pulled my attention away from the computer screen.

"So, do you like him enough to see him in concert, say in a couple weeks?"

"What?" I said, thoroughly confused, tearing my eyes away from Jasper's image to stare at my friend who stood in the middle of my bedroom. Jess reached into her pocket and pulled out an envelope.

"They're for you, me and Angela. My parents got them for me for graduation. I just thought you'd want to go with me since you seem to like him." Jessica explained.

My excitement rose to a ridiculous level as I ripped open the envelope. What I saw left me truly speechless. There were three tickets and three beautiful, shiny backstage passes on lanyards. One for me, one for Angela, and one for Jess. I had never considered Jess a true friend, but this was probably the nicest thing she had ever done for me. She had picked me and Ang out of all her other friends to go with her to this concert and I was humbled and, honestly, close to tears. I wasn't all that excited about going to a smelly concert hall with hundreds of screaming girls, but the thought that Jessica would do something like this for me was touching. I embraced her in a tight, real hug. "Thanks Jess," I whispered into her hair.

"You're welcome," she said quietly.

The rest of the evening flew by and I even danced with a couple boys. They were drunk and it was very funny to watch them fling themselves around the dance floor.

But, by two a.m., everyone finally filed out the door and Charlie and I were left with clean up. It took us a total of two hours; not bad, considering three dozen teenagers with alcohol and music were running around our house for six hours.

In the end, Charlie and I sat at the dining room table, munching on left-over chips.

"Congrats again kiddo," he said from across the table.

"Thanks Dad," I said and grinned at him.

We sat in comfortable silence for a few more minutes until I was literally falling asleep on the table. We both said good night and I trudged up to my room. The Internet browser with Jasper's photos was still up and I regarded it warily. Since my mom had died, I had some trust issues, I guess you could say. I had gone home during the summer between my junior and senior years and she and I were driving home from the movie store. It was my second day in Jacksonville and I couldn't wait to get home and curl up on the couch with my mom and Phil to watch a movie. But, when a dog ran in front of the car, of course she swerved to avoid hitting it. My mother was left dead and I was left with a six inch angry scar on my left calf. Strangely, I didn't blame the dog and I still love dogs to this day. But that scar always reminds me of what I will live without forever. I am without a mother, but I consider myself lucky that I had her for as long as I did. She was truly the nicest, sweetest, most caring person I had ever met.

I glared at Pixel Jasper as if it was his fault. Oh, what the hell might as well do some digging. I plopped myself down in my chair and looked up Jasper Whitlock on Google. It came up with his biography and his music and who he was dating. I started to read his biography and found out that he was twenty, just two years older than me. He had been born in Forks. Wow, all the famous people I had heard of had been born in New York or Los Angeles or Chicago, places like that. Jasper also had an older sister named Rose and a dog named Chewy. As I slogged through the boring stuff, I came across an interesting piece of information. After Jasper had moved to Texas when he was eight, he had become interested in horses and his family had owned a ranch. He had really gotten into it and had even competed. Well, we shared more than one thing now.

It makes famous people seem more real if you learn about their childhood. I pondered this new information about Jasper and shut off my computer. I grabbed my pajamas and went into the bathroom, taking a shower and brushing my teeth. As I slipped under my blanket, I could still see Jasper's face in my mind. I rolled my eyes at myself and buried my face in my pillow, sighing.

* * *

A/N: So that's chapter 2! What do you think? Let me know. PLEASE! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3. Once again Majority of this chapter was written by **GardeniasInHand**, with a few minor changes from me. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!

Jasper: When do I get to come into the story? *whiney voice*

Me: Patience Jasper.

Jasper: Hmph!

Me: *Giggle* Aw, don't cry Jazzy! I'll make you feel better...

Jasper: Hmm... *Smirks*

* * *

The Concert

When my alarm went off the next morning at eight, I leapt out of bed, grabbed my jeans, a t-shirt, my jacket, and my riding boots. It was Saturday, without a doubt my favorite day of the week. Saturday is the day that I go up to the ranch and see my horse. People don't really think that the quiet, rebellious, foul-mouth girl would have a horse, but he is my best friend. I talk to him for hours, sitting with him in his stall and he stares at me like he's really listening.

I breathed in the air and jumped in my car, flooring it to the ranch. I literally ran to his stall. He stuck out his beautiful, pitch black head greeting me. His name is Jericho. He is a black Thoroughbred gelding and is the sweetest horse in the world. I pulled open his stall door and began my ritual of grooming. After a while, he started to doze off as I swept the brush over his smooth inky black coat. When I put the brush back in the box, he stared at me as if to say _'Why did you stop_?'

"Sorry bud, but I have to stop. I've been brushing you for an hour!"

Jericho snorted and I laughed. I picked up my saddle and settled it on his back, tightening the girth. As soon as his bridle was on, he began dancing around. He was obviously just as eager as I was to ride. I usually took him out on the trail because the arena was just too boring. My mind drifted as I allowed Jericho to roam the trails, trusting him completely. I thought about the fact that I was now an adult, having turned eighteen about a week ago and that I would be starting college in three short months. I was so excited, I couldn't wait to feel that freedom of independence.

I sighed as the sun rose higher in the sky, the temperature steadily rising. Concerned that he would overheat from the sun, I turned Jericho back towards the barn. I hosed Jericho down, put him back in his stall with more food and water, and left the barn very reluctantly.

The next three weeks of summer passed in a similar style of swimming, riding, and shopping. Before I knew it, the day had arrived. At exactly ten the morning of the concert, Jessica came bounding into my house, followed by Angela, who was carrying about ten shopping bags.

"Uh, Jess, what the hell is all this?" I questioned warily, pointing to all the bags in their hands.

"She bought the entire store," Ang leaned over and whispered to me. I chuckled and Jess grabbed my hand and roughly dragged me up the stairs to my room.

"Ow! Jess! What the fuck are you doing?" I yelled at her as she pulled me up the stairs.

"Oh my god, I'm freaking out! What do you wear to the concert of a musical god?" she hollered pulling me into my bedroom as Angela followed.

"Okay, first of all, calm down and stop screaming," said Angela softly when we finally reached my bedroom.

"Yeah Jess, you know, that's very good advice, so shut up," I said. Angela rolled her eyes. Jess took a deep breath and then jumped up, snatching one of the bags and diving in. Angela and I both took deep breaths and waited for it to begin.

By four o'clock in the afternoon, Jess and Ang had finally picked out their clothes for the concert. I refused, point-blank, to let Jessica dress me. I decided to wear my dark skinny jeans, a black t-shirt that said "Bite Me" in red letters, a grey coat, my favorite pink scarf, and black moccasin-style boots. I ran a quick brush through my hair, pulling it back in a pony-tail and topped it off with a white hat.

"Please, please tell me that's not what you're wearing," Jess begged, hoping that I would change my mind and let her fix my outfit.

"Jess," I growled at her.

She groaned, but eventually, she held up her hands in defeat. I smiled in triumph. It was only four o'clock and the concert didn't start until eight. We had agreed it would be best to arrive at seven thirty, so until then, we played Pictionary and Twister. Oh, how men love it when women play Twister!

At exactly seven o'clock, Jess dragged me and Ang out the door. We all agreed to take my car, a big, black Silverado truck. Whenever I drove it, people would give me strange looks, which was always really funny. Most people wouldn't think that I would drive a truck, but it fit me perfectly.

It took forever to find a parking spot, which was to be expected. I parked and we raced inside. I was impressed at how packed the place was and realized that Jasper Whitlock was a bigger star than I had originally thought. Excitement electrified the air, and I couldn't wait for the concert to start. It didn't take long to find our seats, and we made it just in time for shortly after we sat down, the lights dimmed and the screaming began…

* * *

A/N: Alright. There's chapter 3. Not the greatest, but I did what I could. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Infamous and Irresistible - Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted! Sorry for the delay in the chapter! Once again this chapter was mostly written by **GardeniasInHand**, along with some minor changes from me. Hope you are enjoying it!

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Twilight, and neither do you! (Unless you're Stephenie Meyer.)

* * *

JPOV

I groaned as light flooded my hotel room.

"Dude, Jazz, you gotta get your ass up! You have a concert tonight and you haven't decided what to wear," my brother yelled at me.

"Fuck off, Edward. Tell Mom to pick my outfit out," I grumbled.

"No can do, buddy. Mom's with Dad picking out stuff for tonight's party." Carlisle and Esme Cullen weren't really my parents. They adopted me years ago, so I have come to know them as Mom and Dad. Rolling over, I groaned again. "Do I really have to go to that stupid party? They always suck," I snapped.

"Hey, don't go gettin' all whiny with me," Edward growled, crossing his arms over his chest in frustration.

I groaned and muttered a couple of choice swear words as I sat up, pushing my sheets aside, dragging my ass out of bed. Without warning, a handful of clothing was launched in my direction, the metal of my favorite belt hitting me square in the head.

"Ow, fuck!" I yelped, my hand rubbing the sore spot. My older, brute of a brother Emmett came barreling in and knocked over a lamp in his haste. Edward snorted and I glared at them both. "Okay, out. I have to change now. Are you two done laughing at my expense?'

"Are you seriously kicking us out?" asked Emmett, raising his eyebrow. "We're brothers and we both have the same…stuff," he said, gesturing at my body.

Frustrated, I threw my alarm clock at them and they left, guffawing as they did. I rolled my eyes at them, pulling on my jeans as I did so. I really do love my brothers. They know what to say and do to cheer me up, which I seem to need a lot of lately. This whole singing stuff was fun for the first year, but now that I've been doing it for three years, I just feel like I don't have any time for anything other than concerts, interviews, photo shoots, parties, more concerts, more photo shoots… the list could go on and on. I haven't had a quiet Christmas at home with my family in three years; I don't have a girlfriend because I can't juggle a relationship in addition to my singing. It's hard to not have a real life. A loud knock on my door brought me out of my thoughts.

"You done yet, princess?" Emmett yelled through the door. I contemplated throwing something at the door. Before I could, he burst in. There's not a whole lot of privacy in my family. Shrugging, I pulled the shirt that Edward had launched at me over my head and reached down to slip my shoes on as Edward ran through my schedule for the day.

"Alright, you've got an interview with Ellen in two hours and then we have to go to the concert hall and start setting up the stage," said Edward, trailing after Emmett with his nose buried in my Blackberry organizer.

"But I want breakfast," I whined. Yeah, I whine a lot.

"Its cool bro," Emmett assured me slapping me on the back, making my knees buckle. "I called ahead and Mike put together a breakfast for you. It's waiting for you in the car. Now let's go!" I let them drag me out of the room and down the hall as I pulled my jacket around my body. The icy chill in the air as we exited the hotel, caused me to pull my jacket tighter around me as we slid into the limo.

"Okay, so where is this concert I'm doing this evening," I asked once we got settled in the limo. Just as Emmett had promised, my breakfast was waiting for me. A bowl of fruit, eggs, toast, and orange juice. I may be famous, but I like to eat healthy.

"It's in Forks, Washington."

"Where the fuck is that?" asked Emmett.

"Uh, Washington, stupid," said Edward in his best 'duh' voice. I chuckled. Emmett pouted.

The interview was a drag. Ellen is a wonderful person and a real joy to be around, but I was only going on three hours of sleep. I was exhausted. Once I got back to the limo, Edward had coffee waiting for me. I practically dove for it.

"So, where to next," asked Mike, our twenty something driver.

"Well, we need to get to the airport and then it's off to Forks," said Edward in his usually peppy voice.

"Edward, can you at least try to sound tired like a normal person would?" I grouched.

"Dude, lighten up, we're goin' to Forks," said Edward excitedly, his bright green eyes lighting up, although I had no idea as to why he was so excited.

"What's so great about Forks?" I asked.

"Well, there are about 4,000 people that live there, nobody knows where it is, and it gets the largest annual rainfall of anywhere else in the U.S.," said Edward. Emmett and I just stared at him.

"Remind me again why we're so excited to go there," said Emmett, breaking the silence. Edward just rolled his eyes.

* * *

The flight was a nightmare. Edward got into an argument with one of the stewardesses about our destination.

"No ma'am, we want the Forks in Washington, not South Dakota!" he snapped, getting more and more irritated. I leaned over to Emmett.

"Is there even a Forks in South Dakota?"

"No idea," he said, absently flicking through the program for tonight's show. "Dude, check it out. These are you opening acts." He shoved the glossy program in my face.

"Paramore and Daughtry. Are you serious? That's great Em." I shoved it back at him and grabbed a pillow, stuffing it behind my head to see if I could catch some Z's before we landed.

What felt like only minutes later, I was being unceremoniously shaken awake.

"Wakey, wakey!" said Emmett cheerfully. I grumbled at him and stood. We got off the plane and made our way to the car. After a very short drive, looking at nothing but trees the entire way, we had arrived at the concert hall. It wasn't very big, but looked like it could fit a decent number of people.

"Okay, son, you ready to rehearse?" asked Carlisle, greeting us as we walked inside.

"Yup," I said, popping the 'p.'

We practiced my entry; I planned to enter from a trap door in the floor. I would rise up from a chamber under the stage and the platform would rise to about four feet above the stage, where I would flip off the platform and onto the actual stage. There were lights and noises and multi-colored spotlights everywhere. I had to admit, for a relatively unheard of backwater town, Forks had some serious effects for their concert hall. About an hour before the concert was supposed to start, I was taken backstage to wait in the green room.

It was cozy with a couple couches, and a giant TV and a few games to keep the three of us occupied until it was time for me to perform. The noise level increased as the concert was drawing closer, the stadium gradually filling up. It was nearing show time and I was already getting excited. The excitement and energy from the crowd was surging through me.

By the time the opening acts had finished their songs, I was ready. I crawled awkwardly into the cramped space and my dad handed me my guitar.

"Good luck son," he said and I gave him the thumbs up.

"Yeah, shake a leg," said Emmett. That's his way of saying 'good luck.' I nodded and turned to focus on my performance.

The sound of the girls screaming was deafening as the place was pitched into darkness and I resisted the urge to plug my ears as the platform began to rise…

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I just want to say thank you to everyone that added me to favorites or alerted! And a special thanks to Leokoni for being the only person to review the last chapter!

So, this is the second part of the concert with the actual singing and songs. _I did change the songs_, but most of the chapter remains the same. Also _**I've changed some of the actual lyrics to the songs for two reasons**_. One, the actual lyrics are inappropriate, and two, it fits better with the story, (And artists like to incorporate the cities that they are in to get the crowd pumped while performing.). I don't normally add songs and lyrics to stories, but _**since I adopted this from GardeniasInHand**_, I have chosen to **not** change the chapters that she has written very much. My writing will begin with chapter 7.

Also, once again, **This chapter was mostly written by GardeniasInHand, aside from some minor changes from me**. Enjoy!

Don't own Twilight!

* * *

BPOV

_'Holy shit, are concerts always this loud?'_ I clapped my hands over my ears as Jessica began to shriek and jump up and down. Angela looked at me with her eyebrow raised. Her expression coupled with Jessica's enthusiasm sent me into hysterics. Probably no one could hear them, but I was laughing my ass off.

"Hey Forks, how ya'll doin'?" yelled Jasper from the stage. I almost fell out of my chair. He had the most beautiful voice. It was deep and husky with hints of a southern accent that could weaken any girl's knees.

"So, how bout we start with a little rockin' tonight. Ya'll ready to rock out?" The answering screams were deafening.

"Glad to hear it," I heard him mutter into the mike. I'm not sure the crowd was even supposed to hear him say that and I chuckled. He began strumming his guitar and dove right into the song.

**Way on down to southern Alabama with the guitars jamming,  
That's where we're headed  
****Straight up to Buite, Montana, singin Lord I was born a ramblin' man**

**California, to Washington  
****Even New York City's got one or two hillbillies,  
****Ready to hit the road**

**It's a brother and a sister kind of thing  
****Raise up your hands if you all want to hang**

**With me and my gang  
****We live to rock, we rock to live  
****Me and my gang  
****Jump on that train, grab hold of them reigns  
****We gonna rock this thang, rock this thang  
****Me and my gang….**

**We got hippies, gypsies, freaks and geeks  
****High class women in daisy duke denim  
****Banging on gongs singin our song,  
****A dude named Elrod jamming on an ipod.**

**Beer and Bonfires, a wide open throttle,  
****Coors in a bottle  
****It's all for one and one for all y'all..**

**It's a brother and a sister kind of thing  
****Raise up your hands if you all wanna hang with**

**Me and my gang,  
****We live to rock, we rock to live  
****Me and my gang  
****Jump on that train, grab hold of them reigns  
****We gonna rock this thang, rock this thang  
****Me and my gang….**

**Na na na na na na na, na na na na na (X2)**

**It's a brother and sister kind of thang,  
****Raise up your hands if you all wanna hang..  
**

**With me and my gang  
****We live to rock, we rock to live  
****Me and my gang  
****Jump on that train, grab hold of them reigns  
****We gonna rock this thang, rock this thang**

**Na na na na na na na, na na na na na na  
****Na na na na na na na, na na na na na na  
****Na na na na na na na, na na na na na na  
****Na na na na na na na, na na na na na na**

**Me and my gang….**

His voice was so beautiful and he sang the song so well. I tried not to gape, but with Jessica ogling, it made it very difficult. She was practically drooling. Angela and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

"So," Jasper yelled into the mike. "Does anyone else think it's gettin' a little hot in here?"

He took off his jacket and threw it into the crowd, dressed now only in a black t-shirt. The crowd began to scream and girls grabbed at the jacket.

"Alright," Jasper spoke, "Let's slow it down a bit."

Before I knew, the slow music echoed around the place, and I sighed, listening to the deep tones of his voice as he sang.

**So empty can't feel no more  
****As I'm left with my tears on the floor  
****Wait for my heart to mend, but you keep tearing a hole**

**Inside I am so lost  
****In the middle of my heart  
****It's a battlefield of love  
****I've been fighting for too long**

**And now I'm shattered  
****From the tip in my heart  
****Kept taking it till it broke  
****Oh how it hurts  
****Felt it slip from your hands, hit the ground and now it's shattered  
****I'm so shattered, so shattered  
****So shattered, I'm shattered cut from within side**

**What am I still here for?  
****Could it be that I'm just waiting?  
****Hoping you'd rescue me and put the pieces together again,  
****  
Inside I am so lost  
****In the middle of my heart  
****It's a battlefield of love  
****I've been fighting for too long**

**And now I'm shattered  
****From the tip of my heart  
****Kept taking it till it broke  
****Oh how it hurts  
****Felt it slip from your hands, hit the ground and now it's shattered  
****I'm so shattered, So shattered  
****So shattered, shattered cut from within side**

**Tell me what you're really here for if you never really loved me  
****I gave my all but it still wasn't enough  
****Cuz all you had to say was that you aint looking for commitment  
****Instead of telling me what I wanted to hear  
****You took my emotions and scattered them on the ground  
****So hard to just give up and move on with life, again**

**And now I'm shattered  
****From the tip in my heart  
****Kept taking it till it broke  
****Oh how it hurts  
****Felt it slip from your hands, hit the ground and now it's shattered  
****Now I'm shattered, So shattered,  
****So shattered, Shattered cut from within side**

That song was so beautiful. It made me think of my own life and suddenly, I had to swallow the lump that formed in my throat. Shit, I hadn't felt that lump since my mom had died a year ago.

* * *

Jasper POV

Okay, so judging by the screams, they liked that song. Maybe I'll try a different, slow song. I decided on a new song called Home. I had written it pretty recently and it explained a lot about how I felt sometimes.

"This is a brand new song, I've written just for you." I spoke, my eyes roaming the crowd again as my fingers began strumming.

**I'm staring out into the night  
****Trying to hide the pain  
****I'm going to the place where love  
****And feeling good don't ever cost a thing  
****And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain**

**I'm going home  
****Back to the place where I belong  
****Where your love has always been enough for me  
****I'm not running from  
****No I think you've got me all wrong'  
****I don't regret this life I chose for me  
****But these places and faces are getting old,  
****So I'm going home**

**I'm going home**

**The miles are getting longer it seems  
****The closer I get to you  
****And I'd always been the best man a friend for you  
****But your love remains true and I don't know why  
****You always seem to give me another try**

**I'm going home  
****Back to the place where I belong  
****Where your love has always been enough for me  
****I'm not running from  
****No I think you've got me all wrong'  
****I don't regret this life I chose for me  
****But these places and faces are getting old,**

**Be careful what you wish for  
****Cuz, You just might get it all  
****You just might get it all  
****And then some you don't want  
****Be careful what you wish for  
****You just might get it all  
****You just might get it all**

**I'm going home  
****Back to the place where I belong|  
****Where your love has always been enough for me  
****I'm not running from  
****No I think you've got me all wrong'  
****I don't regret this life I chose for me  
****But these places and these faces are getting old,**

**I said these places and these faces are getting old  
****So I'm going home**

**I'm going home….**

As I played the last notes, the screaming picked up again and I chuckled. No matter what I played, they loved it.

"Okay people, you've been awesome and I think this'll be my last song. How you likin' it so far?" The response was deafening.

My last song of the night, I sighed with relief.

"Alright, let's step it up a notch, what do ya say?" I yelled from the stage, staring out into the sea of people. I put the mike into its stand and began strumming my guitar.

"Okay, here we go," I said into the mike. Screams erupted as the first few notes echoed through the arena, and I smiled.

**Life is like a road that you travel on  
****That's one day here, and the next day gone  
****Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand  
****Sometimes you turn your back to the wind  
****There's a world outside every darkened door  
****The blues won't haunt you anymore  
****Where the brave are free and lovers soar  
****Come ride with me to the distant shore**

**We won't hesitate, to break down the garden gate  
****There's not much time today**

**Life is a highway  
****I want to ride it all night long  
****If you're going my way  
****I want to drive it all night long**

**Through all these cities and all these towns  
****That's in my blood and it's all around  
****I loved you now, like I loved you then  
****This is the road and these are the hands  
****To mosambee, to the Memphis nights  
****(A/N: I can't figure out this line, so just keep reading! Thanks!)  
****Knocked me down, I'm back up again  
****Your in my blood I'm not a lonely man**

**There's no road that I can hold  
****A road's a road this I know  
****I'll be there when the light comes in  
****Just tell them we're survivors**

**Life is a highway  
****I want to ride it all night long  
****If you're going my way  
****I want to drive it all night long  
****  
There was a distance between you and I  
****A misunderstanding once, but now we look it in the eye  
****  
Oooo, YEAH!**

**There ain't no load I can't hold  
****A roads a road this I know  
****I'll be there when the light comes in  
****Tell em' we're survivors**

**Life is a highway  
****I want to ride it all night long  
****If you're going my way  
****I want to drive it all night long (x3)**

"Thank you, Forks. Ya'll were a great audience and hopefully, I'll see you at my next concert. Good night!" I yelled, waving to the crowd fighting the urge to cover my ears from the deafening volume of my screaming fans.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone! Please review! If you're wondering what songs I used, I used:

Me And My Gang by **Rascal Flatts**

Shattered by **Backstreet Boys**

Home by **Daughtry**

Life Is A Highway by **Rascal Flatts**

Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the overwhelming response to this story. It's amazing to see how much y'all like this story.

Once again, this chapter was mostly written by **GardeniasInHand**, with some minor changes from me. This is the chapter that y'all have been waiting for. **_Bella finally meets Jasper_**! YAY! **This is the last chapter that GardeniasInHand has written…my writing will start on the next chapter!** I hope you enjoy this one!

Disclaimer: All twilight related materials belong to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer! I own nothing!

* * *

BPOV

When the concert was finally over, Angela, Jessica and I wove through the throng of people to where we were supposed to wait until we were allowed to go backstage, our passes hanging around our necks.

"So, what did you think of the concert?" Angela asked me as we waited for the security guard to come and take us backstage.

"What!" yelled Jessica.

"Fuck," I swore and recoiled from her loud tone, bringing my hand up to massage my ear.

"I'm sorry, I just can't hear anything," she shouted again, beginning to bounce around from excitement.

"Okay, but you don't need to yell," I hollered back. Angela just rolled her eyes.

"Okay, you ready girls?" said a voice behind us. I whirled around and was met by an extremely good-looking guy. He was tall and had short, bleach-blond hair that was slicked back. He wore a nice suit and had a badge around his neck.

"Um, you're a security guard?" asked Jessica skeptically. The man chuckled.

"No, I'm Jasper's father. My name is Carlisle Cullen." He explained, smiling.

Holy fuck! So that's were Jasper gets his good looks. Jessica's jaw dropped with a pop.

"Holy shit!"

"Geez, Jessica," I snapped, shooting her a look. "What is it with you and yelling today?"

"Sorry," she mumbled, sheepishly. My gaze returned to back at Jasper's father, who now had his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes darting between the three of us amused by our conversation.

"So, you're Jasper's dad. No offense, but you're not what I expected." I told him as Angela elbowed me hard in the ribs. "Ouch! What the fuck was that for?"

"Bella, you're being rude to the man," she said quietly.

"Oh, shit, I'm so sorry." I apologized, "It's word vomit. It's a condition, one without a cure."

Jasper's dad chuckled. I glared at Jessica, who was fucking jumping up and down with excitement and trying to keep the squeals down.

"Carlisle," said a suspiciously familiar voice. "Do you have that money for gas? Jasper said that he would loan me some, but I guess he forgot."

The person speaking rounded the corner and I came face-to-face with Mike Swan, my cousin. He was three years older than me and I hadn't seen him since I was twelve. His once light brown hair, now had blonde highlights, and he seemed to have lost weight since I had last seen him. His uniform was similar to that of Carlisle's, although Mike was dressed more for a wedding, donning a black tux and black shoes.

"Mike? Michael Swan? Is that you?" I shouted in excitement, interrupting their conversation, as they both tuned to look in my direction.

"Bella?" he asked in disbelief, his eyes studying my face. I simply nodded.

"Come here cuz! I haven't seen you in six years!" I launched myself in his arms and hugged him tightly.

"So, um, you two know each other?" asked Angela awkwardly, as both her and Jessica watched our exchange.

"Yeah," I said breathlessly, pulling out of his embrace and turning to them. "This is Mike. He's my cousin. Wait, what are you doing here Mike?" I asked him with raised eyebrows.

"I'm workin' Bells," he said smugly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't wanna know," I said, rolling my eyes.

He rolled his eyes in response and elbowed me in the ribs.

"Well, if you two are done with your reunion, can we meet Jasper now?" asked Jessica, her excitement barely contained. She grabbed my hand and literally dragged me behind her as we followed Carlisle down a hallway, turned a corner, went down another hallway, and came to a door that was guarded by a very large, tall, bulky man with short, curly, dark hair. He looked like the bodyguard type.

"Yo, Dad!" he said in a loud, booming voice.

"Fuck!" I said loudly. "What is it with you people and loud voices?" As soon as I said this, I clapped my hand over my mouth, embarrassed.

"It's okay," said Carlisle wryly. "When you've lived with three teenagers, you get used to the swearing."

I smiled sheepishly.

"So, who, may I ask, are you lovely ladies?" said the big, bodyguard guy in a sexy, husky voice.

"Emmett," said Carlisle sharply. "These are backstage people. They have passes. I'm sorry, where are my manners? This is one of said teenagers, Emmett."

"Hey, Emmett," I said, extending my fist. He grinned hugely and bumped his fist with mine.

"She's cool on my block," he said and grinned at me. "So, who are you two then?"

Jessica squealed, and once again I clapped my hands over my ears from the volume momentarily.

"Well, I'm Jessica, the quiet one is Angela, and the foul-mouthed weirdo is Bella." She explained, pointing to each one of us.

"Excuse me," I snapped. "I am not weird." Jessica and Angela just raised their eyes. "Okay, so maybe a little weird."

"Dad, are you going to let them stand there all day, or invite them into my dressing room?" came the most beautiful voice from behind me.

I glanced behind my shoulder as Jasper Whitlock himself came walking down the hallway. Okay, so walking was the wrong word; more like floating or gliding. As he got closer, Carlisle introduced us.

"Jasper, this is Bella and her friends Jessica and Angela."

"So, what brings such lovely ladies to my concert?" he asked in a beautiful, gravelly voice that had the sexy hint of a Texas accent.

"Well, I bought my friend Bella tickets and backstage passes for graduation," said Jessica, stepping forward and staring at Jasper as if he contained all life's answers.

"Well, congratulations on graduating," said Jasper with a smile that showed his beautiful white teeth.

_Holy hell, did he just dazzle me_? I felt my pulse quicken and my heart sped up. _What the fuck? What the hell is wrong with me? He smiled for fucks sake_! Jasper seemed to sense the affect he was having on me and he smirked. _**Damn cheeky bastard**_.

He opened the door to his dressing room and stood back, gesturing us in. Emmett bounded in and flopped on Jasper's couch.

"Gee, Em, make yourself comfortable," Jasper snapped sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Jessica gave a high-pitched giggle. Angela and I shared a glance and we both rolled our eyes.

"So, how many autographed pictures would you like. How 'bout I give you ten, then you can share them with your friends," said Jasper.

**_Excuse me_**? Well, there goes that heart-pounding, pulse-racing attraction. That was a major turn off.

"What?," said Angela.

"Well, I just thought that you'd want a picture," said Jasper, rummaging through a bag.

"Of who?" I asked.

"Well, of me, obviously," said Jasper, as if this was totally normal, pulling out a folder from the bag, and showing it to us. He held the folder in his hands for a moment before dropping it onto a nearby table. It probably was a normal thing for rock stars to get asked to autograph a million things constantly.

"We have internet," Angela pointed out, as Jasper sat reaching and uncaping a marker in his hand.

"But, the pictures on the internet aren't autographed," said Jasper innocently, the tip of the marker hanging just centimeters from the glossy picture, as he hesitated. His bright blue eyes scanned each one of our faces, as if waiting for a cue to begin autographing the stack of pictures.

"Dude, we don't want any pictures of you, so get you head out of your ass!" I snapped, offended by his attitude. Jessica gasped at my little outburst and Emmett cackled with laughter. Jasper, however, just stared at me with his mouth open and a moment later, I snapped his mouth closed with my finger.

"Dude!" Jessica yelled at me, shocked at my actions.

"What?" I shrugged, turning around to face her as I proceeded to lean up against the table, crossing my arms in front of me.

"You just told an internationally famous person to get their head out of their ass!" Jessica retorted.

"So?" I replied back, holding my ground. " Just because he's famous doesn't mean he's not an ass."

Everyone just stared at me.

"Fine. I'm sorry Jasper. Will you ever forgive me?" I said sarcastically. He grinned, seeming to snap out of his shock.

"I apologize as well."

_'Hmm…Maybe he isn't quite as big an asshole."_ I mused._ 'He **did** apologize.'_ Jessica's voice pulled me from my thoughts a few seconds later.

"Hey, who's that?" said Jessica, pointing to a picture on Jasper's dresser.

He walked over to the dresser and picked up the picture, his eyes scanning the photo.

"Oh, that's me and _Ironhide_. I went to my uncle's ranch down in Texas last month, he let's me ride the horses whenever I'm in the area. I used to ride all the time when I was younger. Just recently, I had to sell my horse." When he said this, he looked sad, like he had lost his best friend. It was true, I sometimes considered my horse to be a better friend than my school friends.

"Hey, that sounds like you and Jericho," said Angela.

"You ride?" said Jasper, looking at me with a surprised expression on his face.

I met his gaze and raised my eyebrow challengingly. "Yes. What, I don't look like a horse person?"

He hesitated, "Honestly, no. You ride English or Western?"

"English. I don't do that whole sitting trot shit. It hurts my ass."

Jasper snorted.

"Hey, can we meet your brothers?" asked Jessica, bouncing on her heels.

"Yes," said Carlisle. I had almost forgotten he was here. He opened the door and stuck his head out into the hallway. "Edward! Emmett!" he hollered.

I plopped down on the couch and Jasper settled on the arm of a chair next to the couch. I could feel his eyes on me. I rounded on him. "Would you quit staring at me? Do I have something on my face or something?"

He grinned. **_Cocky bastard_**.

"No there's nothing on your face. It's just your hair. It's very pretty; is that your natural hair color?"

"What are you, a fucking beautician?" I snapped.

"Touchy little thing, aren't ya?"

I was saved from having to answer when Emmett and another guy walked in. The other boy looked older than Jasper and was much leaner than Emmett. He was tall and lanky with the body of a runner. He had bronze-colored hair that stuck out in completely random directions.

"My brother, what's happenin'?" asked Bronze Boy.

Jasper just rolled his eyes. "This is my brother, Edward. You already know Emmett."

"Hello," said Edward politely, before burying his attention into his blackberry phone.

Jessica suddenly let out an ear-splitting shriek that caused him to flinch and turn to look at her. I swear, I was going to clock that girl once I get my hearing back!

"Oh, my God, you're Edward Cullen! I read your column every day." She shrieked, her excitement overflowing, as she drooled over Edward. Huh?

"You're a journalist?" I asked. He looked over at me and I was met with two glowing emeralds.

"Yeah." Edward explained. "I write for MAM Weekly." He continued when he saw my confused expression. "It's Me Against the Music Weekly. It's a magazine that's totally devoted to music and bands doing different things to give back to the community."

"That's cool." I shrugged, but was interrupted by Jessica's squeal.

"Can we see your dressing rooms?" asked Jessica, batting her eyelashes at Edward. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure," said Emmett, answering for Edward. Emmett bowed dramatically and held his hand out to Jessica, who took it giggling. Edward, Jessica, Angela, Emmett, and Carlisle all trooped out the door and closed it behind them. It was only then that I realized that I was alone with Jasper in Jasper's dressing room.

Just **me** and **Jasper**.

_**Alone**_.

_Oh, great_!

"So, where are you going to college?" asked Jasper suddenly. I was a little surprised that he was able to break the silence so easily. Awkward silences are not my forte.

"Um, well, I got accepted to a lot of colleges, but I'm going to New York University in the fall."

"Oh, where's that?" he asked innocently.

Is this guy for real? I raised my eyebrows.

"What, I was kidding! Geez, lighten up." I grumbled at him.

"What about you? What do you want to do with your life?" I asked him. He paused and thought for a moment before he spoke again, his eyes distant as if he was thinking about something.

"Wow, tough question. Well, I've been singing for three years, but I remember that I always wanted to be a doctor. I wanted to help people." He smiled as he remembered his past.

"That's pretty cool," I said, as he blinked and turned to me asking a question of his own, his hair falling slightly into his face.

"Do you have a job now?"

"Yes, I have the best job ever!" I said sarcastically. "I'm a bus boy at Starbucks."

He chuckled at my antics for a moment, before turning serious. Getting up from his chair, he moved the small distance and took a seat on the opposite side of the couch that I was now sitting on, his cologne momentarily distracting me.

"Can I ask you a serious question now?" he asked, leaning towards me slightly. Meeting his eyes, he seemed curious about something, but I was afraid of what he was going to ask. I wasn't good with serious questions.

"Yeah," I said warily.

"Why did you think I had my head up my ass?" Jasper questioned, before continuing. "Don't get me wrong, you're probably right. It's just that most girls fall at my feet and sell my fucking tissues on Ebay for hundreds of bucks. You're the first girl that hasn't tried to suck up and kiss my ass."

I thought about my answer. The truth was, I didn't hate _**him**_. I hated **his attitude**. Being famous had gone to his head and now he expected the feet and ass kissing. I don't kiss feet and I sure as hell don't kiss ass, even one as perfect as his.

"I guess I just think that even famous people are regular people under all that fame and money and makeup. I like hearing normal stories about when famous people were younger and how they had a dog when they were little, or had to get ten stitches because they fell out of a tree."

When I was done with my little rant, he just stared at me.

"Can I call you Jazz?" I asked.

He grinned. It wasn't one of those stupid, fake grins he gives the press in an attempt to dazzle people and appear all smug; it was a real smile and it was just as devastating.

"I'd like that, a lot."

* * *

A/N: What'd you think? Interesting, huh? I just want to say thanks to everyone. Just so you know, I'm attempting to work on **5** (Yes, you read right.), stories right at the moment, so _updates may be a little slow_.

**BTW- I took the name of Jasper's horse ****( Ironhide )**** from a character in a movie that I'm totally in love with right now. If you can guess what movie(s) the character is from, you'll get a shout-out in the next chapter!**

I also work two jobs, and don't have a lot of time to write. Set my stories to ALERTS and you'll be the first to know when I've been able to update them. Also, please review! I'd love to know what you think of the story so far, and they really inspire me to keep writing.

Thanks! Peace out!

~ Shorty ~


	7. Author Note

~ Twilight Authors Note ~

Hey everyone! Shorty here! I know I haven't updated in forever… Just thought I would drop you all a line (if you're still even with me).

I really want to apologize for not updating my stories. The truth is I don't know if I'll ever update them. _**In all honesty I've completely lost interest in Twilight, and instead I've moved on to Supernatural.**_ I've already written one story for Supernatural, titled _**'Goodbye."** _and I'm working on two others titled, _**'Come Wake Me Up.'**_ and **_'Brotherly Love_**.'

If any of you are **Supernatural** fans, and would be interested in checking them out, please feel free to read them. Here's a little info about those stories:

* * *

**Goodbye**- Sam and Dean Winchester's sister, Angela, has hunted alongside her brothers for years. What happens when a routine hunt goes horribly wrong? Can Angela save her brothers in time? Rated T for swearing. (One Shot)

* * *

**Come Wake Me Up-** After a night of partying, Alice wakes up to the most unusual circumstances and things are about to get even weirder! Rated T for swearing.

* * *

**Brotherly Love**- Sister Fic- Sam and Dean's middle sister, Abby, wanted to follow Sam's footsteps and make a life of her own. She thought she was free of the demons that haunted her…She was wrong. Rated T.

* * *

If you're interested in reading any of them, add me to your alert list and you'll be the first to know when I've updated. Feel free to leave reviews for any of the stories I've written. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed any of my stories thus far! I really appreciate the feedback!

Peace!

~ Shorty ~


	8. IMPORTANT AN! PLEASE READ!

Hey everyone.

So I guess I should start by apologizing to everyone for not updating in like a whole freaking year or longer. In the past year and a half my life has been super crazy, and I've not had the time or energy or will to write. Last year I moved half way across the country because my mom was being relocated with her job. The months prior to the move was spent fixing up my old house and packing everything getting ready for the move. When we finally moved, I spent the first month or so unpacking in the new house before tragedy struck our family.

October 2012, my maternal grandfather had open heart surgery. Although he made it through the procedure, he suffered a stroke and he passed away Oct. 21st, 2012. A couple months later, March I think…,(Earlier this year) my paternal grandfather went into the hospital for the same procedure and unfortunately wasn't strong enough, and sadly he passed away as well.

The most recent tragedy that has struck has hurt the worst. In Jan 2013, my dad got sick with pnemonia. Normally this wouldn't be an issue because he's usually really healthy, but this wasn't the case…he just wasn't getting better and we knew something was wrong. By the time we figured out what was wrong, it was already too late. In early May 2013, my dad was diagnosed with Stage IV (stage 4) Lung cancer, and was given a maximum of six months to live…. five weeks later, he was gone.

My father passed away June 15th, 2013, and it's been a rough few weeks.

All in all I've lost 3 family members in the short span of 9 months… It's been one hell of a year.

I tell you this so you can understand why I haven't written anything or updated anything in forever. I still try to write, but it always seems like it's not very good and I haven't even touched my Twilight stories in over a year. I do plan on updating or at least attempting to finish my stories, but don't expect consistent updates.

With that being said, I am going to be putting 2 of my unfinished stories up for ADOPTION because I feel that I'm never going to finish them. Both stories are TWILIGHT stories…PM me if you're interested in adopting them.

First one up for adoption:

Seeing Reason

Alice/Jasper story.

Ever wonder what happened to Alice and Jasper on their adventures in Breaking Dawn? This is my take on their adventures. Rated T.

Second Story:

Infamous and Irresistable

Bella/Jasper

After her mother's death, Bella Swan becomes closed off. Can the famous singer Jasper Whitlock find true Bella under all those layers of pain?

(I had originally adopted this story from GardeniasInHand and edited and added from what she had wrote. If interested in this story, I would ask that you do not change the story too much from what's already been written, but continue the journey of Bella and Jasper since I am unable to continue this.)

As far as the rest of my stories go, I'll try to update them as soon as I can. If you have ideas or suggestions about them, feel free to let me know…they might get done faster….just sayin'. Sign up for ALERTS if you haven't already to know when I've been able to update them. Thank you. Till next time…

Peace,

Shorty


End file.
